The Beauty And Gasser Show!
by Tsukimomo
Summary: OK, I'm gonna need your help for this. For more info please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! Now please don't complain that I'm doing another fic while I still got Bobobo Riraito Matsudai. But it should be pretty easy to do with some help. So here is A Rose From Mariko, AKA Marie!**

**Marie: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: But Marie isn't just the only one who can help me. You can too. Marie, could you explain?**

**Marie: Sure. This fic, 'The Beauty And Gasser Show', is a type of fic where we allow you guys to come up with at least ten questions for either Beauty or Gasser. So basically if you write ten questions for Beauty and ten questions for Gasser it would be a total of twenty questions.**

**Me: You can also make them do one dare. As long as it has nothing to do with nude, sex or anything like that.**

**Marie: All you have to do is send us your questions in the review. But remember, you can have no more than ten questions, one dare that can't be anything bad, whether or not you want your name to be displayed and what your favourite food is.**

**Me: Forget the favourite food part. The first six reviewer will get their questions and dare if possible. And also, if you give us questions in one chapter, you can still come up with more for the next. **

**Marie: So get them questions coming!**

**Me: See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author and Marie walk on stage and sit down on two red chairs._

Me: Hi everyone! Nice to see you.

Marie: Don't forget about me!

Me: Oh yeah Marie's here. And now please welcome Beauty and Gasser.

_Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit down on two stools._

Gasser: How come we don't have chairs like you?

Me: Cos you don't.

Marie: Yeah, live with it bub!

Me: Well anyway, welcome to the show you two. We finally managed to get this show on air.

Beauty: Can I just ask something before we get started?

Me: Sure, Beauty.

Beauty: You never told us what we're gonna have to do.

Me: Oh yeah that's right. I never told you in case you said no when I asked you to come on the show.

Marie: So that's how you got them on.

Me: What we're gonna do is have people from across the world ask you guys questions you **must** answer.

Marie: Don't forget about the dares. We got people to give you dares too.

Beauty/Gasser: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Me: We now go to our first person on tonight's show. Their name is Krystainia.

**Ok, I'll give these questions a shot.**

**1: Why do you two point out the weird stuff when the only two people who seem to care are yourselfs?**

Beauty: To be honest I have no clue. I guess you could say it adds drama or something.

Gasser: And how does it add to the drama?

Beauty: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Marie: Well why do you do it?

Gasser: Who else is gonna point out the weird stuff?

**2: What number comes after 3?**

Beauty: WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: And there she goes with the freaking out act again. Hey, I thought you'd do it too Gasser.

Gasser: Nah, I'm cool.

Marie: Oh he doesn't want to do it cos every time he does he wets himself a little.

Gasser: NO I DON'T!

Beauty: I know! The answer is 4!

**6: Do you or any of the gang red these fanfics? 375: If so, what are each of your favourites? pudding: What are the worst ones you've seen?**

Beauty: Well, I know I do. I think Hatenkou and Dengakuman do as well. Dengakuman only likes ones about himself though. What about you Gas-Can?

Gasser: Um, sorta...

Marie: Gasser likes lemons!

Gasser: No I don't I like Yaoi

Me/ Marie: OMG! GASSER READS YAOI!!!!!!!

Gasser:(_Blushing madly)_ Could we just get on with the next question?

Marie: But Beauty hasn't answered.

Gasser: Oh, sorry Beauty.

Beauty: That's ok. I like all fanfics except lemons, Yaoi, (_Looks at Gasser with shifty eyes)_ or Yuri.

**6: How much money didja steal when you fought Halekulani?**

Beauty: I'd never steal anything? That's Gas-Can. He took loads!

Me: So you've never stolen anything in your life?

Beauty: No.

Gasser: What about my candy?

Beauty: You said I could have it!

Gasser: What about my blanket?

Beauty: Well...

Gasser: What about my comb?

Beauty: UM, um,

Gasser: What about Bobobo's hair gel? What about the lamp on the landing? What about Don Patch's thorn? What about Jelly's shirt? What about the fridge? What about the kitchen carpet? What about the sink? What about the TV? What about Dengakuman?

Beauty: Dengakuman's adorable ok. And all that stuff is borrowed.

Gasser: When ya planning to give it back?

Beauty: Ok you win.

**3: If you could throw any of your teammates off the show (but they still get to be in the manga) who would it be?**

Beauty/Gasser: Don Patch.

**And since I can't count past three. . . here's my dare. I dare you guys to stay trapped in a carboard box with no means of escape for 5 hours with Don Patchi.**

Beauty: Trapped in a carboard box?

Gasser: With Don Patch?

Beauty/Gasser: FOR 5 HOURS?

Marie: Go for it Beauty! You can do it!

Beauty: Aw thanks Marie.

Me: Now get in there! (_picks up Beauty and Gasser then tosses them into a carboard box)_

Don Patch: Hey guys. Look what I can do!

Beauty/Gasser: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marie: Sounds like they're having fun!

_Five hours later. . ._

_Beauty is sat on the stool looking freaked out and as if she never wanted to eat roast beef again. Gasser is sat on the stool shaking and his left eye twitching slightly._

Me: So guys, how'd it go?

Beauty: I'm never going to eat roast beef again!

Gasser: M-me n-n-neither.

Marie: Get over it you chickens!

Me: Ok, here's a dare from koala.

**Ok uh heres a dare**

**Find a key deep within a pool of chocolate pudding once this is done unlock a locked door were you must fight a giant boulder man but theres an orb on his back thats his weakness.**

Gasser: Well that doesn't sound too bad.

Beauty: Did Don Patch do anything with chocolate pudding?

Gasser: No.

Beauty: . . . CHOCALATE PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Just do the dare already! (_kicks Beauty and Gasser in the backside to get them off their butts and to go do the dare)_

_In a room with a pool of chocolate pudding. . ._

Beauty: Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. Chocolate pudding. CHOCALATE PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_jumps in pool of chocolate pudding and begins eating it all)_

Gasser: Um, Beauty I don't think that's a good idea!

Beauty: Look what I found! _(holds up key)_

Gasser: Alright! Great job Beauty! _(takes key from Beauty and unlocks a locked door)_ And now for the next part of the dare. Beauty, stay here. I think it'll be safer for you.

Beauty: Ok.

Gasser:_(opens door and giant boulder man rolls out but doesn't stop in time and lands flat on his face in the pool of chocolate pudding)_

Beauty: Gas-Can! The orb! Aim an attack at the orb on his back!

Gasser: Right! _(grabs two stink bombs and throws them at the orb)_

_Back to the studio. . ._

Beauty/Gasser: Yey! We did it!

Me: Yes you've been screaming that since you did it. . . _(begins to laugh uncontrollably)_

Marie: What's so funny big cus?

Me: Your too young to understand. Ok, here's some things KagomesInnerBeast asked us to do to you.

**Ok...How about...I don't know...m well...Dare Beauty to model in her bikini in the beach in front of everyone.**

Beauty: What?! Why?

**To see if she gets more encouragement and self esteem of course mutters under breath and the shows for Gasser to enjoy the view too.**

_At a random beach . . ._

Beaut:_(blushing and dressed in a pink bikini with lots of boys drooling over her)_ Why am I doing this?

Me:(_appears out of nowhere dressed in red bikini)_ It's to see if you get more encouragement and self esteem.

Beauty: But this is embarrassing. Everyone's looking.

Me:_(mutters under breath) _Including Gasser.

Gasser:_(sat somewhere where Beauty can't see him and is drooling everywhere)_

_Back to the studio . . ._

Marie: Those three are on their way back right now so I'm gonna find out what it is we have to do next to those two.

**Oh and expose Gasser's hidden teddy bear and rainbow underwear to Beauty. while he still haves his clothes on of course.**

Marie: Where do you guys get your ideas from? Cos they are genius!

_Author, Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit back down._

Marie: Hey Beauty. You wanna see what I found in Gasser's room?

Beauty: What?

Marie: Rainbow underwear! _(holds up Gasser's rainbow underwear to Beauty)_

Beauty_:(Begins to laugh uncontrollably)_

Gasser:_(blushing madly)_ Where did you get those? I hid them really good!

Marie: Under your pillow. But that's not all. Look! _(Holds up pink teddy bear)_

Beauty: Aww! It's so cute!

Gasser: Ah! Mr. Snuggems! _(snatches teddy from Marie and hugs it tightly)_

Me/Marie/Beauty: Mr. Snuggems? _(all laugh uncontrollably)_

Gasser: Stop laughing at me! So a guy has a teddy bear, so what?

Me: But it's called Mr. Snuggems!

Gasser:_(puts Mr. Snuggems away) _Just carry on with the show!

**Then ask Gasser that if Beauty were interested in another guy, would he fight for her or would her be able to ove on?**

Me: Well, you heard the question Gasser.

Gasser: Well, it depends who the person is. If it were someone like Suzu then I'd kill her. But if it was someone I knew Beauty would be better off with then I'd try and move on.

Me: BUT SUZU ISN'T A GUY!

Gasser: Well she looks like one.

Marie: You're so lucky that she isn't here right now.

**Ask Beauty if she would go on a date with Rice and explain why or why not. That should put her in a corner.**

Beauty: Sorry but, Rice has too much of an obsession over rice.

Me: Well that's the end of part one. Part two will be in the next chapter so just go there to carry on reading and I'll see you in a minute!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi guys, welcome back to part 2 of the show.

Gasser: Just how many parts are there gonna be?

Me: I don't know!

Marie: Calm down Tsuki! Have you forgotten to take your medication today?

Me: No. Hey wait a minute! I don't take medication!

Beauty: Just calm down so we can get these questions and dares over with.

Me: Alright, alright. The first dare you guys get is from kalon.

**A dare! I dare both of you to claim you killed a bunch of fish in a small room with Gaoh. Also Gaoh will have iron knuckles put on.**

Me: In the room you go! _(Kicks Beauty and Gasser into small room where Gaoh is)_

_Two minutes later . . ._

Me: So guys, how'd the dare go?

Beauty: I bailed last minute so only Gas-Can got beaten up.

Marie: Really? It doesn't look like Gasser's hurt.

Gasser: You don't wanna see where I got hurt.

Me: O...k... These next things are from bobobo lover 456.

**1. Gasser, do you like Beauty?**

Gasser: As a friend yes but _like_ like her, no.

Beauty:_(sighs)_

**2. I know you do.**

Gasser:_(blushing) _We're friends!

**3. Do you wanna do her in bed?**

Gasser: NO!

**4. "No" is the wrong answer.**

**5. Gasser, do you hate me?**

Gasser: I do now.

**6. I hate you.**

**7. Beauty, why won't you kill Gasser?**

Beauty: Why would I want to kill him? We're friends.

**8. He's a perverted psycho.**

Beauty: You are?

Gasser: No! she's making it up.

**9. Gasser, do you like vinegar?**

Gasser: No.

**10. Too bad.**

**Dare: Gasser must drink 2 whole gallons of vinegar without taking a breath in between.**

Gasser: Won't that kill me?

Marie: Yey! Someone who hates Gasser just as much as I do!

Me: Come on Gasser. You have to do the dare cos if you don't I'll give you a forfeit which is even worse than the dare.

Gasser: fine. _(Begins to drink vinegar)_

_Two gallons of drinking vinegar later . . ._

Gasser: I-hic- managed to do it! Hic. _(falls of stool unconscious)_

Beauty: Hey Gas-Can. Are you gonna be alright?

Marie:_pokes Gasser with a stick_ Is it dead?

Me: No I think he's unconscious.

Gasser: I'm alright. I'm-hic-alright.

Me: You sure?

Gasser: hic. Yes.

Marie: Awwwww.

Me: Alright then. These are from Mushraluvr.

**yay!**

**Beauty:**

**1. What's your fav. animal?**

**2. Have you evr wished to be in some one else's shoes. if yes who?**

**3. Who's the most annoying person you know?**

**4. what's the craziest thing you've evr done? (jump off a house, scateboard**

**stunts, etc.)**

**5. What's your fav food.\?**

**6. Which do you think is cuter gasser's english or japanese name and**

**nickname?**

**7.Do you like any guy? I mean LIKE like. coughs and glances at gasser)**

**8.um, What's your worst fear.**

**9.What is your goal in life?**

**10.How many times have you wanted to kill don patch, bobobo, or jelly in the**

**past 4 days.**

**Dare: I dare you to give don patch a pound of chocolate and a cup of sugar.**

Beauty: 1)My favourite animals are kittens. Cute! 2)I sometimes wish to be anybody who are great at fighting's shoes. Then I can always help out no matter what my abilities. 3)Don Patch. 4)The craziest thing I've ever done is give myself five swirlies in a row. Don't ask me why. 5)I like cheese burgers. 6)I think Gas-Can's full English name is cute due to his tooting problem but sometimes I think Hekun is a cute nickname since to me it sounds like it adds a little childish cuteness. blushes 7)No, I don't like anyone. But why were you glancing at Gas-Can? 8)My worst fear is that freaky guy with the duck on his head. 9)My goal is to help my friends whenever I can. 10)1,097,548 times.

Me: Good. Now do the dare. Don Patch get out here! Beauty has something to give to you!

Don Patch: Is it a letter she got saying that she's off the Bobobo show so that I can get more screen time?

Me:. . .No.

Beauty: Um, here. _(hands Don Patch the pound of chocolate and cup of sugar)_

Don Patch: Oh boy! Chocolate and sugar at the same time? _(eats it all in one second, including the cup)_

Beauty: Um, Don Patch?

Gasser: I think he broke.

Marie: But Don Patch is awesome!

Don Patch: Flegawashee kotanimi lolepany!

Me: Everybody run! He's gonna explode!

_Five minutes later after managing to catch Don Patch and lock him in a cage. . ._

Me: Sorry about that guys. Now here's questions and a dare for Gasser.

**1. Who do you admire most?**

**2. What's your favourite color?**

**3. What's your most prized possesion?**

**4. Have you ever thought about getting a mohawk?**

**5. Has don patch ever tried to give you a mohawk?**

**6. Who do you have a crush on? I can't possibly imagine who.**

**7. What's the craziest/stupedist thing you've evr done?**

**8. How many times have you wanted to kill, no torture, don patch in the past**

**hour?**

**9. What's your best talent?**

**10. Can you sing?**

**Dare: I dare you to leave your journal/dairy unlocked and where don patch can**

**find it, next to a microphone.**

Gasser: Ok then. 1)I admire Mr Bobobo when he's not doing anything stupid and is instead fighting. 2)My favourite color is onxy. 3)My most prized possession is a picture of Pokomi and me when we were still very little. 4)No. 5)Yes. 6)No one in particular. _(looks away from Beauty)_ 7)The craziest/stupedist thing I've ever done is joining in when Mr Bobobo does his silly little acts. 8)479. 9)I guess you could see farting. 10)No.

Marie: Ok. Now your dare. _(Unlocks cage where Don Patch is who goes on picks up Gasser's diary)_

Don Patch: A poem by Gasser:

_As the clouds drift away slowly by,_

_I smile and remember,_

_The one who I met,_

_Just last November._

_Her hair was soft,_

_And silky too,_

_Her eyes were shining,_

_A sparkly blue._

_When she smiled I blushed,_

_Then smiled right back,_

_When she does I train to get better,_

_Of those few things I lack._

Beauty: _(crying_)Oh Gas-Can. The person you wrote that about must be really happy right now.

Me: She really is clueless. Unfortunately that's all we can have for part two of 'The Beauty And Gasser Show'. If you've reviewed but haven't seen your review yet it will be up in the next part. So theres nothing to worry about. Bye.

Marie: See ya. And don't forget to come up with more questions and dares.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update. And most of all welcome to part three of the show.

Marie: And once again, please welcome Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk onto the stage and sit on their stools looking as though they were peed off at each other._

Me: Hey guys. What happened?

Beauty: Gas-Can keeps saying that my hair is dyed. IT'S NATURAL!

Gasser: And just how on earth IS PINK NATURAL!

Beauty: Well how the f#ck is white natural?

Me: Wow easy guys! Keep talking like that and the show will be taken off!

Marie: No! Don't take us off! Well maybe Gasser. BUT PLEASE DON'T TAKE US OFF!

Beauty: Sorry.

Me: Well you're gonna be once you've finished each of the dares given to you by your friend.

**Bobobo: (****To Beauty): I dare you to maul Gasser for 5 hours straight.**

Beauty: WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO THAT!

Marie: The great Bobobo had spoken! You must do it.

Beauty: _(looks at Gasser worriedly)_ Well can we at least go in a different room?

Me: Of course you can. But there will be a camera in the room that leads to this laptop that I just got from completely nowhere to make sure that you don't do anything naughty.

Beauty: Whoever gave birth to her must be the same person who gave birth to Bobobo.

_Beauty and Gasser go off stage and into another room._

Me:_(looks at laptop along with Marie)_ Oh, that gotta hurt.

Marie: Give it to him straight Beauty! Cha!

Me: That's it. No more Naruto for you.

Marie: No! Not my precious Naruto! If you let me watch it then I'll get you a date with Deidara.

Me: DEIDARA!

Marie: She's as dumb as those two.

_Five ours later, Beauty and Gasser walk back onto the stage both looking exhausted._

Beauty: Ok, that's gotta be enough punishment for now right?

Me: NOPE!

**Don Patch: (To Gasser) : I dare you to French kiss her for 10 minutes nonstop.**

Gasser: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marie:_(with baseball bat) _If you don't do it then you're toast.

Gasser: S-sorry about this Beauty.

Beauty: Oh, d-don't mention it.

_Gasser French kisses Beauty, both blushing wildly._

Me/Marie: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SO KAWAIIIIIIIIII!

_Ten minutes later, both teens are sat on their stools completely out of breath._

Me: Aw, you guys looked so cute together.

Gasser: Never...reveal this...to the...public..

Marie: But then that would be no fun.

Me: Let's see what your friends have in stall for you next.

**Jelly Jiggler: (To both): I dare the two of you to wear these "NU" clothes together in public! (Ignored) HEY!**

**Hatenko: (To Gasser): Hug her in your birthday suit!**

Me: Whoa! Going a little overboard there.

Gasser:_(mutters) _Thank god I don't have to do that.

**Suzu: (To Beauty): Stuff his face in your bousom!**

Beauty: Do I actually have to do that?

Marie: Sowwy Beauty. Gasser! Stop having rude thoughts about Beauty!

Gasser: I'm not!

Marie: DON'T LIE TO ME!

Gasser: I'M NOT LYING!

Me: Just shut up you two!

Beauty: Do I still have to do the dare?

Me/Marie: YES!

_Beauty grabs Gasser by the head and pulls it to her chest._

Me: Jesus Christ what was Suzu thinking?

Beauty:_(pushing a blushing Gasser away and blushing herself)_ There! I did it! Happy now?

Me: Yep! Suzu's an awesome girl when it comes to things like that! Oh, this next one's from your brother.

**Softon: (To Gasser): STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR ELSE DON PATCH READS YOUR DIARY TO ALL!**

Gasser: Um, Don Patch kinda did tat already. _(begins to blush when he realises he said tat instead of that)_

Me:_(laughs uncontrollably) _I think Gasser may not have gotten over that last dare. Ha!

**Torpedo Girl: (To Beauty): (dreamy) Reinact the wedding scene from episode 14! Guess who the lucky lady is!**

Beauty/Gasser: No!

Me: But why not!

Beauty: There's no way I'm doing that! Why would I want to play the part of the lady?

Marie:_(grins evilly) _Then Gasser can be the lady.

Gasser: NO!

Me: So you guys aren't gonna do it?

Beauty/Gasser: NO!

Me: Ok. You guys have to do the forfeit. Unfortunately it's too much to show on screen. Marie, take care of the show until we get back and let the public know what's gonna happen next.

Marie: Will do. Have fun!

_Author, Beauty and Gasser walk off stage._

Marie: Let's see. . .Whoa! Gasser isn't gonna like the one after the next one.

_Author, Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit down._

Marie: Hey you're back! How'd it go?

Me: It went ok. Right guys?

Beauty:_(nods) _It all went perfectly well.

Gasser: If that was supposed to be sarcastic then I heard no sarcasm.

Beauty: Well excuse me spiky!

Gasser: What? Didja fart or something.

**Dengaku-man: (To Both): Eat these! (holds up grilled tofu with miso on a**

**stick, but is ignored) WAH!**

**Rice: (To Beauty): KISS ME.**

Beauty: WHAT!

Gasser:_(clenches fists and grits teeth)_

_Rice runs on stage and goes straight for Beauty._

Rice: Well? Are you gonna kiss me or what?

_Beauty quickly kisses Rice on cheek._

Rice: On the lips.

Beauty: Not a chance bub!_(punches Rice off stage)_

Marie: Well? Did that get you jealous, Gasser?

Gasser: Why would that get me jealous?

**Namero: (To Gasser): First, lick my foot. Then swear to be my slave for all eternity...then we'll talk...**

Gasser: Is that legal?

Me: I dunno. Let me check. . . . .Yep, it's legal. Oh, he's waiting for you in the room.

Gasser: You mean the one you make us go in when we don't wanna do it in front of everybody?

Me: Yep. Now get over there already!

_Gasser walks off stage. Five minutes later he rushes back on._

Beauty: Hey are you alright, Gas-Can? What happened?

Gasser: You...don't...wanna...know.

**Captain Battleship: (To Both): My suspicion was right! Now make kiissy-face with one another!**

Me/Marie: Awwwww!

Beauty: What are you 'awwwww'-ing at?

Me: It's just the image of you two kissing is so cute!

Marie: Soon it won't be an image. MAKE KIISSY-FACE!!!!!!!

_Beauty is about to say something but is stopped when Gasser puts his lips on hers._

Me/Marie: KAWAIIIIIIIIII!

Me: Aw Gasser! That was so cute of you!

Gasser:_(blushing) _I just, y'know, wanted to get it over on done with.

**Pokomi: (To Beauty): Give my big brother a spanking! Hee hee hee!!**

Beauty: Ok!

_Beauty pulls Gasser onto her lap like a mother would when she was about to spank her child._

Beauty: You've been a bad boy Gasser!

Gasser: OW! Hey that hurt!

Beauty: Shut up _child_!

Gasser: Child? OW!

Marie: Nice one Beauty!

Beauty: Thanks._(lets go of Gasser)_

**Gaoh: (To Gasser): Eat this big bowl of spaghetti and see the results! But remember: She's so cute, she's MINE!**

Gasser: Spaghetti? I'm still recovering from the two gallons of vinegar from the last chapter!

Marie: EAT IT AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE.

Gasser: Ok, ok, ok! _(Gasser begins to eat massive bowl of spaghetti)_

_Two hours later, Gasser falls off stool, full up and exhausted._

Beauty:_(giggles)_

Marie: Aw, Beauty thinks you look cute, Gasser.

Beauty: _(blushing)_ No I don't!

Marie: DON'T DENY IT!

Me: Well, that's all from part three but you can go to part four and see what torture will happen to our favourite couple next.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hiiiiiiiii!

Marie: Welcome once again to The Beauty And Gasser Show! Now once again please welcome Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on sage and sit on stools._

Beauty: It's great to be here!

Me: You sure seem in a good mood. Did Gasser do it in bed with ya or something?

Beauty: YES! Wait what?

Me: Aw congratulations! Gasser, you better not have hurt our girl!

Gasser: We didn't do anything! She's just happy for some strange reason and she won't say why.

Beauty: Hey guys! I've had lots of sugar today and just babbling on about stuff isn't good when you're full of sugar.

Gasser: That's why she's so happy and energetic.

Me: Hey Gasser, an old friend of yours is back. Their name is bobobo lover 456

Gasser: Oh god not again.

**More questions! yay**

**1. Gasser, I'm a guy, you in' retard.**

Gasser: Well sorry!

**2. Anyways, I'm coming after you.**

**3. Don't run.**

**4. Don't hide.**

**5. Or Beauty could do it.**

**6. If she doesn't want to...**

**7. Prepare to die.**

**8. I'll be using a Needler from Halo 2.**

**9. That weapon's awesome.**

**10. So long.**

**Dare: Let me kill you.**

Gasser: Wasn't that more of a death threat?

Me: I think so.

Gasser: Ok._(quickly runs off stage)_

Marie: Poor Gasser. Always the one to be tortured. Wanna a lollipop, Beauty?

Beauty: Ok.

Me: You do realise that you're feeding her more sugar, right?

Marie: That's the whole point!

_Gasser walks back on stage, bleeding from the arm._

Gasser: Hi guys! I'm back.

Marie: As if we wouldn't guessed.

Me: Ok, here's a few words from Kinkatia

**Beauty wouldn't go on a date with Rice?!?!? But...why?!?!?! Rice is the AWESOMEST! I dare her to go out with him so she'll see the truth! **

Beauty:_(sarcastically)_ Great.

Marie: Yeah I know! When you're on the date with Rice we can watch and laugh at Gasser getting jealous of Rice!

Gasser: And why would that be fun to watch?

Marie: Because I hate you.

_Beauty walks off stage to go on her date with Rice. An hour later, Beauty walks back looking really really peed off._

Beauty: That was terrible! All he did was feed me rice! He'd pick up the chopsticks, grab some rice then put it in my mouth!

Me: If you replace Rice with Gasser it would look kinda cute.

Marie: Aww! We should right a fic when something like that happens.

Beauty/Gasser:_(blushing)_ NO!

Me/Marie: YES!

**And there's nothing wrong with Gasser having a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggems. What's the big deal? Bobobo has a tie-die stuffed rabbit named Fluffles hidden in his afro. -insert light bulb clicking on over head here- I know! Gasser should totally steal Fluffles from Bobobo!**

Gasser: Yey! That means Mr. Snuggems will have somebody to play with!_(walks off stage to go find and steel Mr.__Snuggems_

_One hour later, Gasser walks on stage crying._

Me: What the matter, Gasser?

Gasser:_(still crying)_ I couldn't steal Fluffles!

Marie: Here's some questions from koala.

**I thought of some questions**

**1.Gasser why did you choose fist of the backwind why not something cooler like fist of throwing rented dvds at you**

Gasser: If I had a choice then I would've picked something like that but I was born with Fist of the Backwind.

**2.Beauty did you start that rumor you had 2 super fists in shinsetsu bobobo because if you did your a b#tch**

Beauty: No. and it's not a rumor. I _do_ have two superfists.

Me: Hey Gasser, do you have diorier? Cos I smell gas.

Gasser: WTF is that supposed to mean? You can't even spell.

Me: Neither can you! Now here's some questions and dares from Cute in Pruple

**I would like to ask and dare Beauty and Gasser.I would also like it if you put one of them in a soud proof room full of truth gas to make them ansew truthfully.**

Me: Ok. GASSER! GET IN THE ROOM NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!

Marie: Cool! Violence!

_Gasser goes into sound proof room full of truth gas._

**1.Who do you love?**

Gasser: Beauty of course!

**2.When will you admit you have feelings for a special girl cough Beauty cough?**

Gasser: I'm not really sure. I'm always scared that she's gonna reject me, y'know?

**3.What comes fist the chicken or the egg?!**

Gasser: Haven't a clue.

**4.What were you thinking when you saw Beauty in the Bikini if you answer truthfully I'll give you a picture of Beauty in the Bikini -waves picture of Beauty in the Bikini in front of Gasser)?**

Gasser: When I saw Beauty in a bikini all I could think about was that hot hot body of hers and oh how much I wish she'd let me see it all the time if you know what I mean. Now gimme the picture. GIMME GIMME GIMME!

**5.How come you still won't admit your feelings ? it was SO obvious because of what happend a few moments before Beauty was turned into a doll.**

Gasser: I'm scared she'll reject me. She did go on a date with Rice. But then that wasn't willingly.

**6.Do you mind if I write a story of you and Beauty seeing your future selves?**

Gasser: No not at all. I'd love to see it.

**(okay done with him put Beauty in the 'special' room)**

_Gasser leaves room and Beauty goes in._

**1.Have you ever meet Pokomi?**

Beauty: Yes.

**2.What dose Pokomi look like?**

Beauty: She has big adorable blue eyes and really cute blond hair that's in pigtails.

**3.Do you knwo that you have a superfist and are the last user of the rainbow fist?**

Beauty: Yes I did.

**4.What comes first the chicken or the egg?!**

Beauty: I'm pretty sure it was the chicken.

**5.HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLUeLESS WHO DO YOU KONW WITH BLUE EYES AND WHEN YOU FIRST SMILLED AT HIM HE - (got hit by gasser) mumble-fine fine I won't tell her you chicken -mumble**

**6.Do you have a brother or sister?If so what is his/her name?**

Beauty: Yes, Soften is my big brother.

**7.What is your favortie flower and Butterfly?**

Beauty: All are so beautiful.

**8.What comes after one hundred twenty-eight?**

Beauty: One hundred twenty-nine I think.

**9.I dare you to ... MAKE-OUT WITH GASSER! for ... 10 minutes -smiles evily- don't forget to play kiss the girl in the background.**

Beauty: What? I am so lucky!

_Runs out of the room and begins making out with Gasser._

Me/Marie: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

_Ten minutes later. . ._

Beauty:_(blushing)_ Ah! Sorry Gas-Can! I didn't mean to do that! It was a dare that I was given! Please don't be mad!

Gasser:_(blushing) _I-it's alright.

Me: Ok guys, let's here what Princess Falling Star has to say.

**Q: Have you ever met each others siblings(if any) if so, how did they behave when they found you to have crushes on each other. (Admit it)**

Beauty: Yes we have met each others siblings. And ever since Soften found out about my crush on Gas-can he's been so overprotective.

Gasser: Wait a minute! Did you just say you have a crush on me?

Beauty: NO!

**D: I dare you to switch clothes act like each other dance with don patch and watch his reaction**

Beauty: Ok. Doesn't sound too hard.

Gasser: Not for you but for me yes. It's alright for you to wear clothes like mine but me wear you clothes? That's just wrong.

Beauty: And what is wrong with my clothes?

Gasser: They're girl clothes.

Marie: JUST DO THE DARE ALREADY!

_Beauty and Gasser walk off stage. Five minutes later__, they come on dressed as each other dancing with Don Patch._

Me: Holy crap they're actually dancing with Don Patch dressed up as each other.

Marie: I have got to get a picture of this. Don Patch really seems to be enjoying himself.

Me: Well that's all we have time for. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello guys. And once again welcome to The Beauty And Gasser show. I just thought I'd let you know that if you haven't seen your review yet then don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. Als, I'm Tsuki.

Marie: And I'm Marie. And please welcome Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit on their stools._

Random Idiot: Go to hell Gasser!

Gasser: Who the heck was that?

Me: We've had a problem with possums.

Gasser: Ri-ight. Can we get on with the show?

Marie: Why? Do you have a manicure appointment or something?

Gasser: WHO TOLD YOU!

Me: Alright, here are a few things fromDark Shining Light

**Well, this is my first time being on the show so dont hurt me! I only have a few questiona and 1 dare**

**Gasser if you "did" (I already know you do) like beauty, were would you take her on a date?**

Gasser: That's a tricky one. Either a restaurant or an amusement park.

**Beauty have you ever seen Gasser shirtless?**

Beauty: Once or twice.

Gasser: When?

Beauty: Um, can't remember.

**This is for both of you: have you two read my two BeautyXGasser stories-if**** you have, what did you think of them?**

Beauty: Yep. They're really cute. It's a shame that nothing like that happens in the real world then everybody would be happy.

Gasser: I read them and I think they're ok.

**Now for the dare: I dare Beauty and Gasser to stay locked up in a closet for**** 6 hours and have a secret hidden camera so they won't do anything "naughty" winks**

Beauty/Gasser:(_sarcastically)_ Great.

_In the closet. . ._

Beauty: What's the point of staying locked in the closet?

Gasser: I know. This whole show's stupid. And that bobobo lover 456 is creepy.

Beauty: That's because he hates you right?

Gasser: How the heck was I suppose to know that he was a guy.

Beauty: How do ya know that there really isn't a camera in here?

Gasser: That's exactly why I'm ridiculing the show.

Beauty: But what if there is a camera and everybody's listening in on what we're talking about.

Gasser: Who cares. You do know that you're sat on my lap do you?

Beauty: Yeah, I know.

Gasser: Could you get off?

Beauty: No.

_Six hours later, Beauty and Gasser are let out and are greeted by an angry Tsuki and an angry Marie._

Beauty: Uh, hey guys.

_Tsuki and Marie punch Beauty and Gasser really hard._

Me: That will teach you to not ridicule the show again.

Marie: And now here's bobobo lover 456

Gasser: Oh god, here we go again.

**More more questions!**

**1. What am I doing here?**

**2. Who are you people?**

**3. Wait, now I remember.**

**4. Gasser, why are you such an emo?**

Gasser: I'm not an emo!

**5. Beauty, why are you such a ?**

Beauty: Hey!

**6. Both of you, why do you hide your feelings?**

**7. I know that Gasser loves Namero.**

Gasser: WHAT!?

**8. And that Beauty loves Jelly Jiggler.**

Beauty: WHAT!?

**9. What's a 9?**

Gasser: A number, dumass.

**10. What's better, Pepsi or my foot?**

Beauty/Gasser: Pepsi.

**Dare: Kalon's dare from Chapter 3, but the door is locked, the walls have spikes, and Gaoh is invincible and has a flamethrower.**

Gasser: It was chapter 2 idiot!

Me: can you guys remember what that dare is?

Beauty/Gasser: Yes.

_Ten minutes later, Beauty and Gasser come walking back on stage both burnt and Gasser has a small flame on a strand of hair._

Me: That looked like it hurt.

Gasser: He tortured me five six minutes! He only hit Beauty once!

Beauty: That's the only time when him liking me is good.

Me: Here is Mushraluvr

**I thought of more Questions too.**

**Beauty:**

**1. What is 2+2?**

**2. If u say 4 Wrong! It's fish, duh!**

**Beauty: Fish?**

**3. Why won't u use your FRIGGEN femanin instincts to at least get a bit closer to u telling gasser u love him or him telling u? (Snuggling close on cold nights, "pretend" talk in your sleep so he get's worried and stays next to u, watch scary movie, etc)**

Beauty: For the thousandth time: I don't like Gas-can.

Marie: Aw, you hurt his feelings.

**The dare is...I dare you "accedentally" fall in a cold river, Let yourself almost drown, and see how gasser reacts. Oh and Marie has to record it and you gatta watch it once ur dry and safe.**

_Two hours later, Beauty, Gasser and Marie come on stage, Marie has a camera in her hands that she hooks up to the big TV behind them._

Marie: Here we go.

Video

Gasser: Marie, why are you shoving a camera in my face?

Marie: Because I want to.

Beauty: Ah! Help! I'm drowning!

Gasser: BEAUTY!

_Gasser runs over and jumps into the river where Beauty is and swims over and grabs her then pulls her out of the river. Beauty is unconscious._

Gasser: Beauty, wake up! Beauty!

Marie: It's no use, Gasser. You're gonna have to do CPR.

Gasser: WHAT!?

Marie: Do you want Beauty to die or not.

_Gasser begins to perform CPR on Beauty._

Beauty _(gasps foe air) _Wh-what happened?

Gasser: You almost drowned. Are you ok?

Marie: Gasser preformed CPR on you.

Beauty: Thankyou Gas-can! _(Hugs Gasser)_

End of Video

Me: Aw, that was cute.

Gasser: Wait! Was all that just a set up?

Me/Marie/Beauty: Err, no.

**mushra: HEY! I gotta dare for her**

**I thought u didn't like daring ppl**

**M: oh well. I dare you to let gasser read ur diary, and U CAN'T ERASE**

**ANYTHING B4 HE reads it...**

**I never knew u were that evil, mushra-kun.**

Beauty: Um, ok. _(hands Gasser her pink fluffy diary)_

Gasser: _(reading from Beauty's diary) _I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser. I love Gasser.

Me: That true, Beauty?

Beauty: (_blushing) _What? D-Don Patch must've wrote it in as a joke.

**Gasser**

**1. The chicken came 1st u dodo.**

**2. Have u evr tried to publish your poems?**

Gasser: _(laughs nervously) _What poems?

**3.Who's ur five band?**

Gasser: Fall Out Boy are pretty cool but I'll have to say My Chemical Romance.

**4. Do you know that ur hot or are u seriously oblivious. don't wrry beauty, my heart belongs to mushra-kun**

**5. What do you think your favoroute memory would be 4 years after u told a certain someone cough, beauty, cough how u felt? (beach, sitten at home on a rainy night watchin movies, etc.)**

Gasser: Um, I'd say the first time we see our child.

Me/Marie: Aww.

**Dare: I dare you to watch 'The ring' (nevr seen it, nevr will) w/ beauty on a DARK, stormy night with a big fluffy blanket on the couch.**

Gasser: Do we even get paid to do this kind of stuff?

Me: Nope. GO!!

_The next day._

Me: Well guys, what was the movie like?

Beauty: _(squeezes Gasser tightly) _It was scary!

**Mushra: that's nothing, hikari. I dare him to go into a store( doesn't matter**

**wat kind) full of PERVERTED (underline perverted as in ' beat up the guy**

**friend and 'kidnap girl') 30 year old men who's weakness is the guy telling**

**the girl how he REALLY feels about her.**

**nice one**

**M: I know**

_At store. . ._

Perverted Man 1: Well if it isn't a pretty little woman.

Perverted Man 2: Let's get her.

Gasser: Well, here goes nothing. Beauty, I love you and that's all there is to it. _(kisses Beauty)_

Perverted Man 1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Back at the show. . ._

Beauty: Wow Gas-can. Good thinking. Those guys couldn't even tell you were kiddin.

Gasser: Yeah we really fooled them didn't we?

Me: _(sigh) _anyway, see you guys next time cos we gotta go right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi everyone! I would just like to say I'm really, really sorry if it takes a while for your review to be on the show but they will be on. And just think, the more you review, the longer this show will go on for.

Gasser:_(sarcastically) _Great.

Marie: I hate you.

Gasser: I hate you two.

Marie: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Gasser: AH! Be quiet, I still got that migraine!

Marie: Oh blah blah blah your needs.

Beauty:_(sniffs up) _Could we please get on with this part of the show?

Me: Right. I believe that Cute in Pruple has a few things for you.

**Hey It's me again! If you would be so kind I would like you to put Gasser in the 'special' room again...**

Gasser: Uh, ok. _(Gasser goes into the room)_

**1.Don't worry I don't hate you I'll ask you question and maybe give you a dare okay? OKAY!**

Gasser: Alright.

**2.What did you do with that picture I gave you?**

Gasser: Oh the one of Beauty? I have it hidden in my drawers. Whenever I'm alone I always get the picture out and think about what a man can do to the women if you get my drift.

**3.Did you like that makeout dare I gave Beauty?**

Gasser: Yep. Thankyou soooooooo much for that.

**4.If you tell Beauty your feelings what do you think will happen?**

Gasser: Well she'll either say she feels the same way and we grow up, get married, have children and all that stuff. Or she could reject me and never speak to me again.

**5.I DARE YOU TO READ YOUR DIARY TO ME!(make sure that Beauty dosen't hear I want to know cause ... okay I don't have a reason but who cares)**

Gasser: Do you have to shout? My migraine isn't getting any better. _(sighs and gets out diary)_

_**Dear diary, today I got to see Beauty in a bikini. She looked oh so hot and all I wanted was her to be mine! Mine! MINE! I saw her with Rice today. They were smiling, laughing, but as soon as he put his arm around her shoulder I punched him to oblivion. No one's allowed to tooch MY Beauty. NOBODY! And now for another poem.**_

_**Love is a pain,**_

_**It tortures me so,**_

_**And it all began,**_

_**That day long ago.**_

_**I was young and cool, **_

_**No care in my head,**_

_**But then she came along,**_

_**And then I began to dread.**_

_**She was young like me,**_

_**And pretty too,**_

_**I just hope one day, **_

_**My dreams will come true.**_

**Okay that was ... AWSOME! and AW! SEND BEAUTY IN NOW!**

_Gasser leaves the room and Beauty goes in._

**1.So...did you like the makeout with Gaser I gave you?**

Beauty: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

**2.Is it true that Pokomi calls you 'big sis'?**

Beauty:_(sniffs up again) _I'm not quite sure, my brain hurts a little so I can't think properly.

**3.If she dose hos did it fell to have her call you that?**

Beauty: Well, I've never had a younger sister. I'd love to have one though. Tsuki has a God-mother who is exactly the same age as she is.

**4.Do you love Gasser?**

Beauty: Of course! _(sniffs up yet again)_

**5.Which song do you like better 'accidentlly in love' , 'Bad Boy' or 'Every time we touch'?**

Beauty: I'll have to go with 'Every time we touch'.

**6.Why did you pick that song?**

Beauty: Uh, I'm not really sure.

**7.Do you have an Ipod?**

Beauty: Yeah! Gas-can gave it to me on Christmas. It's still hard to believe he bought me one.

**8.I DARE YOU TO WEAR A PINK HALTER BIKINI DURING THE WHOLE SHOW!**

Beauty:_(whining)_ What? But whyyyy? _( quickly goes and changes into pink halter bikini)_

**9.I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH GASSER FOR ... ONE WHOLE HOUR**

Beauty: Wasn't ten minutes enough for you people? I mean I liked it but I was out of breath. Oh well, I get to kiss Gas-can again!_(squeals in delight then runs out of the room still wearing the pink halter bikini and begins to make out with Gasser)_

_One our later. . ._

Beauty: S-sorry... Gas-can...

Gasser: That was...a dare...right?

Beauty:_(nods)_

Me: Cute in Pruple has also told me to tell Gasser that he should tell his feelings to a certain and that he doesn't love Namero.

Beauty: You love Namero?

Gasser: I'm not in the mood.

Me: Reminds me of a friend from school.

Beauty: Can I change back into my clothes yet?

Me: Well you are sipposed to be wearing that halter bikini for the whole show but since you've got a cold I'll let you off.

Beauty: Thankyou. _(quickly goes to change clothes then comes back)_

Me: And now here's Dark Shining Light. I would just like to say to her that I'm sorry it took a while for your first review to get on the show so just tell them your new questions and dares.

**1) How long did you stalk Beauty?**

Gasser: I didn't stalk Beauty!

Marie: Sure you didn't.

Gasser: Shut the hell up or I'll drill a hole in the pipsqueak head of yours!

Me: Hey! Nobody talks to my cousin like that!

Gasser: Go f#ck yourself with a rusty blade.

**And my dare is for Gasser to strip to his boxers and for Beauty to strip to her undergarments. (Both have to do it in slow motion in front of each other)**

Beauty: Wah! This isn't faire!

Gasser: Can we sue you for making us come on the show?

Me: Just do the dare. Gasser, you go first.

Gasser: Why me?

Me: Cos I said so dammit!

Marie: I wonder who could win in an argument. Gasser or big cous?

Beauty:_(sniffs up and blushes) _It is pretty tight of us having to do these kinda of things.

Marie: Oh look! Gasser taking his shirt off!

Beauty: He is?

Gasser:_(topless) _Happy now?

Me: Ah, ah, ah! You have to take off your shoes and your pants.

Gasser:_(scowls at Tsuki then sits back on the stool and begins to take his shoes and pants off)_

Beauty:_(watching Gasser, blushing madly at the sight of his body.)_

Gasser:_(wearing no shirt, pants or shoes) _Now are you happy?

Me: No, I'm not a fangirl. Alright Beauty.

Beauty: But I already had to wear a halter bikini!

Me: As soon as the dare's over you can put your clothes back on.

Beauty: Alright. _(slowly begins to remove he clothes, leaving her undergarments on.) _Is that ok?

Me:_(mutters to Marie) _Yeah, Gasser's almost drooling over her.

Beauty: What did you say?

Me: Nothing. Now this is from BenAflackkhasnotalent85463

Marie: Right on mate!

**I am the sister of T.N. Moon, and I have some truths/dares for you...and by that I'm speaking for the CHROMEDOME EMPIRE! MUAHAHAHA!**

**For Gasser:**

**BATTLESHIP: Do you really love her? Why? Prove it to me by sleeping in the same bed with her (By this, they're not doing it)...WHILE BOTH OF YOU ARE TOPLESS! HAHAHAH! (Yes, Beauty too!)**

Gasser: No f#cking way!

Me: Do it or I'll kill you!

Gasser: Well, Beauty might not want to do it.

Beauty: It's a dare we've been given. So we have to do it.

Me: Alright, you two follow my good buddy, Phil, who works with the staff and he'll take you to a room where you can do the dare. And we have cameras in there so we know if you're not doing the dare.

_Beauty and Gasser follow Phil to the room while Tsuki gets her laptop._

Marie: Well, I se Beauty, but not Gasser.

Me: A wait, there he is. He hasn't got his top on and he's getting in the bed.

Marie: Dude, it sounds like phone s#x. Hey why'd you put a # in the middle of s#x?

Me: Cos you're too young to say that word.

Marie: Hey look! Gasser's snuggling p to Beauty!

Phil: How long do ya want them in there?

Me: Leave 'em there for about ten minutes.

_Ten minutes later, Beauty and Gasser come back on stage, both blushing._

Me: Wellll?

Gasser: Well what?

Me: Never mind.

**GIGA: She has a mature body, don't you think? And she knows EVERYTHING too. Such as from body functions to artisic walues. Why don't you have her teach you things...while nude in a HOTTUB!? HAHAHAHAHAH!**

Beauty: Are we allowed to have towels wrapped around us?

Me: Beauty:Yes. Gasser:NO

Gasser: Why not?

Marie: It's cos she hates you, get it!

Gasser: Well don't have the cameras following us!

Me: Fine, fine. Be back in ten minutes.

_Ten minutes later. . ._

_Beauty and Gasser come back on stage._

Me: How'd it go?

Gasser: Shut up.

Marie: Cranky.

**For Beauty:**

**OVER: Do you really love him? Why? Prove it to me by fighting me and protecting him for real! AND YOU HAVE NO HELP! HAHAHAH!**

Beauty: I don't wannaaa!!!

Me: Beauty, you have to. OVER already kidnapped Gasser.

Beauty: Ok. If I manage to survive I'm gonna kill everyone so they can't tease me.

_After a ferocious battle with OVER. . ._

Me: Yey! You managed to survive. Kill me first!

Gasser: Emo.

Me: Yeah, I know.

**HALEKULANI: Why do you still behave like a child sometimes? Look at this stuffed puppy! No man wants a little ninnie! Here's 30 bucks for a makeover! Get like a mohawk and some darker (but not explicitly gothic) clothes! You're 15, he's 16! Act grown-up! And you can start by "deep" kissing him in front of the rest on the Nonsense tEam! They will all comment! HAHAHAHA!**

Beauty: But I like acting like a child.

Marie: You whine too much.

_Beauty leaves for about an hour. She then comes back, her hair spiked out in a few directions and is wearing a black top that's a little see-through and a mini skirt. Then goes over and "deep" kisses Gasser._

Beauty: Why does my life suck. _(sits down)_

Me: Don't worry Beauty, today's show is over for now.

Gasser: Thank god it's over.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello again. Welcome to the Beauty and Gasser Show. Today we have managed to get two parts of the show.

Marie: What about that question you wanted to answer?

Me: Oh yeah. I would just like to say that yes, Kinkatia. I did blackmail them to come on the show and do all the questions and dares.

Marie: You're evil. And next Tuesday, I can be evil.

Me: Yes, Marie is turning 11 next week.

Marie: YEY! Now let's welcome Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit on the stools._

Me: Hey you two. How've you been?

Beauty:_(sniffs up) _Awful. I think I caught your cold, Tsuki.

Me: Sorry. And how've you been, Gasser?

Gasser: I've got a migraine. Don Patch forced me to drink two liters of beer last not.

Marie: Aw, so you guys aren't doing to well today. But we still gotta do the show so stop slacking!

Me: O-k, here is bobobo lover 456.

Gasser:_(sarcastically) _Great, just what I need.

**For Gasser:**

**1. Why does your taste in bands suck so much?**

Gasser: Hey I like those bands! You're just a crapy chav aren't ya?

**2. Why do your poems suck so much?**

Gasser: I work hard on them poems!

**3. Why does your hairstyle suck so much?**

Gasser: I was born like this!

Marie: Were you born the wrong way around?

Gasser: Shut up!

**4. Why do your clothes suck so much?**

Gasser: Ses you. I bet your clothes suck too.

**5. Why do your insults suck so much?**

Gasser: Go to hell! 

**6. Why are you such a ?**

Gasser: When are you gonna go?

**7. Why are you a ?**

Gasser: I mean it.

**8. Why are you so perverted?**

Gasser: You know you're pushing it.

**9. Why are you emo?**

Gasser: I am this close to killing you.

**10. Why are you an alcoholic?**

Gasser: I'll be seeing you when you wake up dead in the middle of the night.

Marie:_(whispers to Tsuki)_ How can you wake up dead?

**For Beauty:**

**N/A**

Beauty: Thankyou!

**Dare: Gasser, erase your memory so you think you're a 23-year-old man with bulking muscles, an obsession with the number 23, and are cross-eyed.**

Gasser: This has gotta be f#cking illegal.

Me: Do it Gasser!

Beauty: Yeah do it in bed with Beauty!

Gasser: If I erase my memory then I won't remember you two. YES!

_Gasser runs off stage. He soon comes back on cross-eyed._

Gasser: Hi there pretty young woman. Like my muscles? How about a beer?

Beauty: Ah! He's scaring me!

Me: Back to Gasser.

Gasser: Huh? Hey! How come I can still remember you two? And why has my migraine gotten worse!

Me: Maybe it would help if you stopped yelling. And now here's NewtGirl.

**1. both: when is your guys birthdays? i can never figure that out...**

Beauty:_(sniffs up again) _Mine's on the 24th December.

Gasser: 23rd of September.

**2. I DARE YOU TO GET DRUNK AND GET LOCKED IN A CLOSET!ok i better lay off the**** soda...NO! NOT MY SODA**

Beauty: Another closet dare?

Me: Here, drink this and get drunk.

Beauty: I'm not an alcoholic.

Marie: Alright, we'll make Gasser get drunk then lock you in the closet. _(begins forcing Gasser to drink booze then stuffs them both in the closet.)_

_Author gets her laptop out._

Me: OH-MY-GOD!

Marie: What is it?

Me: You're too young to see this. Go watch dust or something.

Marie:. . .YEEEEEEEEEEY!

Me: Holy f#cking god. Who knew Gasser could get this way when he gets drunk. Keep on getting him drunk and eventually there will be little Beauty and Gassers running everywhere.

_After one hour, Beauty and Gasser are sat on their stools, neither of them drunk but now Gasser's migraine is worse._

Me: I bet you guys had fun in there didn't you?

Beauty: I can't even remember what happened. _(sniffs up yet again)_

Gasser: Same here.

Me: This is the last question from NewtGirl.

**3. DO YOU GUYS LIKE TURTLES?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Gasser: What kind of question is that?

Beauty: Oh! I love turtles! Before the hair hunters invaded my home town I had five pet turtles. They were sooooooooooooooooo cute!

Gasser: Remind me to stay away from her.

Me: All this talking of turtles reminds me of when I was in the Sea life Center in Scarborough. There was this one turtle who was pretty big and had brain damage because a speed boat ran over it and the propellers went round in her skull three times.

Beauty: That sounds terrible!

Me: I know. Now the poor girl can't even tell what's food and what isn't. She ate a kid's entire cap once because he dropped it in the water and thought it was food.

Marie: Would it eat people?

Me: Yeah. She almost bit someone's hand off once.

Marie: Can we feed Gasser to her?

Gasser: Shut up!

Marie: Is that all you can say? Cos you've been saying it all day.

Gasser: Just be quiet you annoying little brat.

Me: One more thing before we leave this part of the show. I am happy to announce that Bobobo Riraito Matsudai will be starting again soon so. Here's the preview.

_A greater power than thee world itself has awakened. __**'I don't know why, but I get the feeling that we're being followed.' 'Follow them. Then when the time is right, go in for the kill.' 'Kill, kill, kill. That is all they wan to do.' 'It's very nice to meet you cos I'm gonna kill you.' 'Could it be that...?' 'Reports say that the man's arms and legs were ripped off be a mysterious force.' 'That, is the power of the diclonius.'**_

Marie: Oh my gosh! Put it up soon! I wanna read it!

Me: Well you're gonna have to wait.

Marie: Wah! Not fair!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello again everybody! We're back on air!

Marie: Yes! Whoo-hoo! More torture!

Me: Calm down, Marie. Now once again please welcome the stars of this show, Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit on their stools._

Me: Hi you guys! What have you been up to besides snogging each other?

Beauty: Nothing much-HEY WAIT!

Me: Ok, here's T.N. Moon

**This is a total plunger for the two of them! All the Nonsense Team members w****ill read both their diaries and COMMENT LIKE HELL**

_Bobobo appears on the screen behind._

Bobobo: Alright, let me see. Ah, here's a little something from Beauty's diary. 'Today was a big mess. Whilst washing some pots in the kitchen I accidentally tripped and fell. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized that I had fallen on top of Gas-can and my lips had landed straight on his. Truthfully, I enjoyed it but he is never to know that.'

Don Patch: Ha! I bet he's found out now right?

_Beauty has her face buried in her hands and is blushing madly._

Pokomi: Yeah, maybe those two will finally get together.

Jelly: Now here is something from Gasser's diary.

Gasser: Oh god, no!

Jelly: 'Today was amazing! First I won money and then when I went upstairs I peeked through the keyhole on Beauty's door and I saw Beauty in nothing but her bra and panties. Man that ass of her's is so sweet.'

Beauty: Holy shit! You were peeping on me!?

Gasser: Uhh, yes...

_Beauty punches Gasser hard in the nose._

Gasser: Ahh! Ah god! You gave me a nosebleed!

Beauty: Serves you right, peeper.

Bobobo: You got that right. There is no way I'm letting the keyhole in my door stay uncovered.

Don Patch: Me too.

Me: Aww look at them both. They're blushing.

Beauty:_(blushing)_ I'm not blushing!

Marie: Can we carry on? I need to go make a poopie.

Me: Ok, here is a dare by Shining Light

**Just one dare: Gasser, give Beauty a hicky!**

Gasser: Say what?

Me/Marie: BOBOBO!!

Beauty:_(sarcastically)_ Ha ha, very funny.

_Gasser suddenly leans over to Beauty and gives her a hicky._

Me: Wow Gasser! That's a little too far before your first time.

Marie: What are you talking about?

Me: You'll know when you're older. Here is BenAfflackhasnotalent85463

**Can you have a mild-sounding dare where Beauty and Gasser show outtakes of the bo-bobo show? Sounds boring, yes, but what will the reactions be when there is a lot of sick-twisted humor (and slightly "oh!' BXG moments) involved in each clip!?!?!?**

Beauty: Doesn't sound too bad. What should we show 'em Gas-Can?

Gasser: Meh.

Beauty: So negative. Ooh, there is that one time that I'm sure neither of us will forget.

Bobobo Episode Whatever- Take 1

Rice:_(whispering while Beauty and Bobobo are having a conversation while shooting)_ Hey Gasser, a dare you to touch Beauty's boobs.

Gasser:_(yells but whispers at the same time) _WHAAT! Why would I wanna do that?!

Rice: I'll give you a doughnut.

Gasser: DOUGHNUT! _(sighs)_ Alright I'll do it. But only for the doughnut.

_Gasser walks over to where Beauty is._

Beauty: What do you think, Gas-can?

Gasser: I, um, I. _('accidentally' trips over and 'accidentally' puts his hand on Beauty's breast.)_

Rice: Oh my god! He actually did it! _(laughs hard)_

Gasser:_(blushing)_ shut up! I tripped!

End of take 1. we'll try again later

Me: Gasser! You perverted f#€ker

Gasser: Shut up.

Me: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!

Marie: Tsuki, shut up.

Me: Ok.

Beauty: Just so we know, how many more clips should we show everyone?

Marie: I'd say about two.

Beauty: Ooh! What about the time Bobobo forgot to wear a belt and underwear?!

Gasser: Don't even remind me of that one!

Bobobo Episode 34- Take 1

_Bobobo's pants fall down and a censor appears around his 'you know what'._

Beauty: Bobobo! Put some pants on! There are girl's here!

Torpedo Girl: Oh my! Bobobo! You may want to try going to ASDA to buy a pair of underwear! Torpedo torpedo torpedo.

Bobobo: Hey Gasser, wanna hug?

Gasser: NO I DO NOT WANNA HUG! GET AWAY FROM ME! HOLY SHIT IS THAT A STICK OF POCKY HANGING OUT OF YOUR ASS?!

We're gonna end this take since the manager is tired.

Gasser: I had nightmares for months after that.

Beauty: And I have one more for tonight.

Me: What's that?

Bobobo Episode..Uh, What Episode is This Again?

Dengakuman: When your room's a mess and full of clutter, have yourself some honey-butter. _(picks up spoon and throws it at Gasser.)_

Gasser: OW!

Beauty: Haha!

Gasser: Hey! _(sadly)_ That's not funny.

Bobobo: Dengakuman, for doing that, you must pay.

Dengakuman: No, wait! I'm sorry!

_Bobobo picks up Dengakuman and bites off his head like Ozzy Ozborn wit that bat's head._

Gasser: Holy crap...

Beauty: Did he just...

This Take's Gonna End Here

Me: That was awesome! I wish I could've seen that in person!

Beauty: You are gross!

Me: I know...

Marie: Well, since my big cousin is having a dope attack, I'll end the show. This is the end for now, please do not worry if you haven't seen your questions up yet, they will be there next time.

Me: IT'S NOT MY FAULT LEMONS ARE YELLOW!

Marie: Not to mention she has a busy schedule. So we'll see you next!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!

Marie: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!?!?

Me: Oh, I just finished the memory learning course. I learned that if you shout things out loud you can remember them more easy. . . .I LIKE PIE!!!

Marie: O-kay, well it appears that Beauty and Gasser aren't here yet but we can show you footage from a dare that T.N. Moon sent.

Bath-time Fun

_Beauty and Gasser are sat in a tub with bubbles in, currently having a bubble war. Also, bubbles are covering their private parts._

Gasser: Hey Beauty, guess who I am! _(moulds bubbles on his head into the shape of an afro)_

Beauty: It's Bobobo, right?

Gasser: Yep! _(moulds bubbles to look like a ducktail style hairdo and gets a few more bubbles and puts them around his mouth) _Now who am I!?

Beauty: Captain Battleship!

Gasser: YES! And do ya wanna know why?

Beauty: Why?

Gasser: Cos I'm a torpedo!

Beauty: Ahaha! Hey! You're a torpedo-file!!

Gasser: Good one, Beauty! Turn around, I'll wash your back.

Beauty: Oh, thanks Gas-can.

_Beauty turns around and Gasser washes Beauty's back._

Gasser: Wanna hair wash?

Beauty: Sure.

Gasser: Ok. _(pours a bucket full of water on her head._

Beauty: Ahh! Gas-can! That's freezing cold!

Gasser: I know, it was supposed to be!

Beauty: THAT'S IT! You're gonna get it now!

End of...what was it called again

Me: Just so you know, that footage was taken last night when I spiked their drinks. That's why they're laughing a lot. If I hadn't spiked their drinks then they wouldn't go near each other in that tub.

Marei: Hey, they're here! And now please welcome once again, Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on stage and sit on their stools._

Gasser: I hate this stool.

Marie: Get a life.

Gasser: Why don't you?

Marie: I'm only 11!!!!!!

Me: Boys. So immature.

Beauty: I know.

Me: Anyway, here's Melody with the weather.

Marie: Wrong script idiot!

Me: Shut up! Here is animefreak469

**question:Beauty,if gasser and bobobo were dieing from a disease and you could only save one of them who would you save and why**

Beauty: Honestly, I can't say. Gas-Can's a good friend and he always protects me. But without Bobobo then everyone would lose their hair.

Me: That speech was so beautiful, that I'm gonna eat this chicken. _(eats chicken)_

Marie: NO! spit it out! You're allergic to chicken, remember?

**yaoi dare:Gasser i dare you to go on a date with rice and then after the date is over you have to have to kiss him ON THE LIPS!**

Gasser: WHAAAAT!!

Me: Go, Gasser! Your boyfriend awaits!

Marie: I thought you hated yaoi.

Me: I do but I also hate you.

Marie: Oh...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

_Two hours later..._

Gasser: Beauty, remind me to sue that bitch, Tsukimomo.

Me: What did I do?

Marie: Oh I get it. Rice used his tongue, didn't he?

Gasser: Thank god no one saw it.

Me: Bzzd! WRONG!

_Image of Gasser and Rice appears on screen behind._

Gasser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me: Ok, here is bobobo lover 456

**1. Make me lay off, emo boy.**

Gasser: For the last time I'M NOT AN EMO!

**2. And lay off Beauty.**

**3. She belongs to Gaoh.**

**4. You're just jealous!**

Gasser: Am not!

Beauty: WHAAT! Don't I have any free will anymore?

Marie: I feel your pain.

Me: Your pain is my pleasure.

Marie: Freak.

**5. I'm bored.**

**6. Get me a soda, slave.**

Gasser: Well that's too bad for you cos I'm not getting you one!

**7. Linkin' Park pwnz all the bands you like... if you can call that screeching sound from your favorite bands' instruments music.**

**8. At least I don't dress emo and then deny that I am!**

Gasser: If anyone's the emo around here, it's you.

Me: NO! IT'S ME!

**9. My foot pwnz Pepsi.**

**10. Why does the PS3 cost so dang much?!**

Gasser: Why should I care. Is he done yet!

**For Beauty:**

**...I got nothing.**

Beauty: The only thing I like about that guy is that he never asks me anything.

**Dare:**

**Beauty must go on a date with Gaoh, with Hatenko, Softon, Rice, and Mario as bodyguards. The bodyguards are free to kill Gasser if he is caught spying.**

_Three hours later, Gasser comes running on stage looking as though he had been running for his life._

Gasser: That's cos I was running for my life.

Me: Were you spying on Beauty?

Gasser: NO! Um-a-er... a pack of wolves began chasing me.

_Beauty walks on stage and sits on stool._

Me: Hi Beauty.

Beauty: Hn...

Marie: Now who's the emo?

Beauty: Shut up!

Gasser: That's my line!

Beauty: Not anymore!

Me: Allllll-righty then! Here is NewtGirl!

**Gasser: its the kind of question that involves cute turtles. Im also sorry about that guy who hates you. god.**

Gasser: Thank you for your sympathy. I hate the guy as much as everyone else does. YOU HERE THAT BOBOBO LOVER 456!

**Beauty: Take this(gives beauty shock stick) your going to need it when you get older when people try to rape you( If they try they beter kiss theyre balls goodbye BECAUSE IM CHOPPING THEM OFF!) and yay you like turtles! My cousin has an addiction to turtles and she will kill ANYONE who mocks turtles and DO YOU LIKE SQUIRRELS!?!?!?!**

Beauty: Oh thankyou! That's so kind of you! Turtles rock! Also, I like squirrels but only red ones. Gray ones are just plain boring.

Tsuki's phone: Nah nah nah nah naaaah! I got a text!

Me: Sorry! I'll just turn that off. Anyway, sorry folks but that's all we can fit into this part of the show. I'm Tsuki.

Marie: And I'm Marie.

Both: And this is BBC News.

Gasser: Freaks.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hi guys!!!!

Marie: HELLOOOOOO!

Me: Welcome back to the show, here is Beauty and Gasser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on and sit on their stools._

Beauty: Hi! You two sure seem to be in a good mood.

Gasser: Too much of a good mood.

Me: Aw, stop being so suspicious, Gasser. Here is T.N. Moon!

**Helo! Here are more kick- dares 4 u! And this time, they are sent by the**

**5 siblings of hair!**

**Ba-baba (Note: Because he never appeared in the series, he is hidden in shadow)**

**DARES (Gasser): I dare you to comb out my chest hair (Opens shirt, reveals hideous curly messy chest hair)**

Gasser: Aw, gross!

Me: Do your best Gasser! You'll survive!

_Gasser leaves to go do his dare._

Marie: Put it on the screen! Put it on the screen!

Me: OK. _(turns on massive screen behind them that usually has the name of the show on it but only now it shows Gasser combing Ba-baba's chest hair and looking as though he is about to throw up)_

Marie: Aw, look at Gasser suffer.

Beauty: I hope he doesn't throw up.

Marie: THOW UP GASSER!

_The screen turns off and Gasser comes back and sits on his stool._

Me: Well...

Gasser: If you hadn't of made that contract saying that nobody is allowed to kill you then you'd be dead by now.

Me: So...you enjoyed combing Ba-baba's chest hair.

Gasser: NO!

**(Beauty): I dare you to dye your hair white and dress up like a heavenly angel (With wings and dressed in nothing but transparent chiffon) and play this harp for Gasser.**

Beauty: Um, ok.

_Beauty leaves, then comes back on dressed as heavenly angel and begins to play a harp._

Beauty: There, can I change?

Me: Kyuu!

Marie: That means yes.

_Beauty leaves to get changed then comes back._

**Bi-bibi**

**DARES (Gasser): I dare you to break all the members of the Nonsense Team's hearts! Yes, (COUGH) Beauty too! Oh, and remind me that I need Bo-bobo's hairball later.**

Gasser: That's easy. All I gotta do is throw this onion across the room. _(throws onion and Nonsense Team start crying with broken hearts)_

Marie: And what about Beauty?

Gasser: How could I break her heart? It's not like I'm in love with her or anything!

Me: You completed the dare! _(punches Gasser while wearing boxing gloves)_

Gasser: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Me: FOR BREAKING BEAUTY'S HEART!_ (gets out a flame gun and starts chasing Gasser)_

**(Beauty): Fight me to an arm-wresteling match!**

_Beauty has arm wrestling match with Bi-bibi but sadly loses._

Me: I'm so sorry Beauty.

Beauty: Don't worry, I'm alright.

**Bu-bubu**

**DARES (Gasser): I dare you to look up my skirt and comment on my panties**

Gasser: WHAAT!

Marie: YOU HEARD THE LADY! _(kicks Gasser off stage)_

_Gasser comes back on three or four minutes later._

Me: Well...

Gasser: Um...They were pink and frilly...Kinda what you'd expect a girl to wear...Ooh! they had a picture of a cat's head on the too!

Marie: You're perverted Gasser!

**(Beauty): Grope him by touching his butt! And be honest on how you like it!**

Beauty: ...

Me: Go on. Do it. I know you want to.

_While Gasser is looking the other way, Beauty quickly squeezes Gasser's but._

Gasser: YOW!

Me/Marie: _(laugh uncontrollably)_

Me: OMG! I wish that the readers could actually hear that. You sounded just like Marie!

Marie: HEY!

**Be-bebe**

**(Gasser): Go into baby mode for an hour and do baby stuff with Beauty!**

Me: Now that sound like a good dare. _(takes Gasser's collar off)_

Baby Gasser: Menahahwa! _(jumps on Beauty, knocking her off her stool)_

Beauty: AH! That hurt!

Baby Gasser: Goo ga! _(pulls out teddy from nowhere and shoves it in Beauty's face)_

Beauty: Oh, is this for me?

Baby Gasser: Chii!

Beauty: Thankyou, _(mumbles: )_ I think.

_Gasser pulls out another teddy and Beauty and Gasser play really odd games with the teddies such as: Which teddy loses the most stuffing when they hit the wall._

Beauty: Isn't that enough baby stuff now?

Me: Ok. _(puts collar back on Gasser)_

Gasser: Whe? What happened.

**(Beauty): I'm sorry...who are you again? Can you help me remember by blowing up A-Block Amusement park by commanding this megatank? (Note: Jelly must be EXTREMELY AFTER THIS)**

Beauty: Alright. _(leaves to go blow up A-Block)_

Jelly: $#!

**Bo-bobo**

**(For Both): The two of you must play twister with EVERYONE!**

_**It will take too long showing the whole game so we're just gonna show you one clip that I find funny.**_

_Suzu is laid (sorta) on top of Rice who has a hard-on, haha, Battleship's hair is in Gaoh's mouth, Namero can see up both Bu-bubu and Pokomi's skirt, Gasser's head is in Beauty's bosoms and many more funny positions like that._

Me: So much fun. Well that's all for today. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: HELLO! We're back!

Marie: And I'm hungry.

Me: You're always hungry.

Marie: And insane!

Me: Yey! Now then, we haven't seen them for a while, so please give a big, warm welcome to Beauty and Gasser!

_Beauty and Gasser walk on and sit on their stools._

Beauty: Hi everyone! Long time no see!

Gasser: Meh.

_Beauty hits Gasser in the arm._

Gasser: What was that for?

Beauty: You really are an emo aren't you?

Gasser: Not you too!

Me: Haha. Ok, here is our good pal, Cute in Pruple!

**HEY! It's me! I'm sure Gasser is happy that I'm back cause I don't hate him I like him(not likelike a friend like) and I help him chough-makeout session with Beauty-cough .Anyway pleese put Gasser in the special room**

Me: Off you go Gasser.

Marie: He was a brave man...NOT! _(kicks Gasser into room)_

**Hey Gasser! Sorry about what bobobo lover 456 said wonder why that autor hates you ... ANYWAY! **

**1.Do you remember anything from that druken closet incident?**

Gasser: What drunken closet incident?

**2.Dose Pokomi like Beauty?**

Gasser: They're pretty close friends.

**3.You are not an emo.**

Gasser: Thankyou!

**4.Did you like my last make-out dare I gave you?**

Gasser: Why wouldn't I?

**5.Did you know that when Beauty almost drowned someone dared her to so you can rescue her?**

Gasser: Wait! Someone dared her to drown! That's outrageous!

**6.Do you know why bobobo lover 456 hates you?**

Gasser: I think everyone knows that.

**7.Have you liked Beauty since you saw her cause it's obvious when in the earlier episode when you first arrived and saved Beauty she smiled and you blushed?!**

Gasser: She's been cute ever since day 1.

**8.How well dose Beauty cook?**

Gasser: Oh she's great. I remember one time on valentines day she came up to me acting all shy and she had a small bag with some biscuits she made and as soon as I finished eating the ones she gave me I asked for some more. They were the best! I swear!

**9.How old are you in this fanfic?**

Gasser: Sixteen. (just so ya know, Gasser actually is 16. It ses so on MySpace)

**10.I dare you and Beauty to hold each other AFTER I'm done with talking ...**

**typing ... WHATEVER with Beauty."**

Gasser: Err, ok.

**SEND BEAUTY IN!**

_Gasser leaves, Beauty goes in_

**Hey Beauty!! Sorry for the bikini dare if I knew you were sick I would have**

**just dared you to do the make-out part.**

**1.I like Gasser as a friend!**

**2.WHEN WILL YOU TELL GASSER YOUR FELLINGS?!**

Beauty: I DON'T KNOW!

**3.Have you ever used your superfist in real battle?**

Beauty: Yes.

**4.When did you get your super fist?**

Beauty: It was before the 'Shinsetsu' manga started.

**5.How old are you in this fic??**

Beauty: Fifteen.

**6.SORRY FOR ASKING NUMBER ! just had to know.**

**7.Why dose everyone seem to hate Gasser my fav charecter are you and Gasser cause you are the only ones that make sense (well exept Gasser without his chocker on).**

**8.Do you live in a house with bobobo and the gang?If you do what dose everyones room look like?**

Beauty: Well, sometimes we live in a house, sometimes we travel around. I guess it depends on what's going on?

**9.What can you do with your super fist?**

Beauty: Oh allsorts. I can created beams that look like rainbows and everything.

**10.Are you forced on coming to this show?**

Beauty: Yep. If I don't turn up the send me a message through the post threatening to spill my biggest secrets if I don't turn up.

**11.How long have you liked coughed-love-coughed Gasser?**

Beauty: Since the first time I saw him. 'It was love at first sight' you could say.

**12.I dare you to hold onto Gasser the entire show! Don't worry he got the same dare!**

Beauty: Oh, well if he got it then that's ok.

_Beauty leaves room and goes back on stag. Gasser and Beauty hold onto each other._

Me: Way'up. what's with this then.

Beauty/Gasser: IT WAS A DARE!

Marie: Sure it was. And now here's Kinkatia

Me: Hi!

**Kinkatia is very afraid. She cries for Dengakuman. And Bobobo must die. She**** dares Beuty to kill Bobobo. Or at least push him off a cliff into a pond full of seriousness fishes that suck all the wiggnin' ability out of anyone they**

**bite.**

Beauty: ok. _(goes off to push Bobobo off a cliff into a pond full of seriousness fishes that begin to suck all the wiggin' ability out of him. Then comes back on stage and holds onto Gasser again)_

**Koyi-chan: Hey! I gotta a few questions! But before that... sob I feel bad**** for you guys, Beauty and Gasser! **

**Tine-kun: Torture 'em. To death. **

**Koyi-chan: SHUT UP TINE-PYON. Okay! Beauty! How many times have you ever**** wanted to kill Bobobo in the time you have known him? And Gasser! Why, on frickin' mother earth, do you have the Fist of the Backwind? Guh, sounds like Tine-pyon.**

**Tine-kun: SHUT IT, WOMAN!**

Beauty: I've always wanted to kill him.

Gasser: And I already told ya that I never chose Fist of the Backwind!

Me: Gasser! You're friend is back!

Gasser: Dear god, no!

Me: Yep. Here's bobobo lover 456

**1. Gasser, is it okay if I call you chocolate milkshake?**

Gasser: No.

**2. Too bad, I'm going to call you that anyways.**

**3. yawn Beauty, can I sleep on your boobs?**

Beauty: WHAT!

**4. Also, you know you love Jelly Jiggler.**

Beauty: WHAAT!

**5. I'll tell him for you. evil grin**

Beauty: I DON'T LIKE JELLY JIGGLER!!!!!!!!!!

**6. Chocolate milkshake, what's your phone number?**

Gasser: I'm not gonna tell you and STOP CALLING ME CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE!

**7. You're emo! cuts Chocolate milkshake's wrist**

Gasser: OW! THAT HURT!

**8. ...You're emo! cuts Beauty's wrist**

Beauty: OWIE! FREAK!

**10. ...I forgot how to count.**

**9. Something's wrong with this...**

**Dare: Gasser must light his fist on fire and punch Beauty with it while**** yelling, "Falcon PUNCH!!"**

Gasser: I hate that guy.

Beauty: Y-you're not actually gonna do it, a-are you?

_Marie lights Gasser's fist._

Marie: Sorry Beauty but it must be done.

Gasser:_(sounding bored) _Falcon punch. _(punches Beauty)_

Me: Gasser! How could you!?

Beauty: D-don't worry. I-I'll be fine.

Me: Anyway, see you guys next time!

Marie: Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello, this is the last chapter I'm gonna do for a while, so please don't swamp me in questions and dares cos I already have a lot and it takes too long to catch up, not to mention I need a vacation. DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSFUL IT IS TO GO TO SCHOOL, COME HOME, GO TO THE LIBRARY, COME HOME, DO HOMEWORK, WRITE/READ FANFICTIONS AND PLOT TO KILL FAMILY IN ONE DAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Marie: Whoa, Tsuki! Calm down!

Me: I'M TOO STRESSED TO CALM DOWN! I'M EVEN TOO STRESSED TO EVEN REMEMBER THE RULES OF THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!

Marie: That's it, go home and get some sleep!

Me: NO! I'LL RUIN MY SLEEPING PATTERN!

Marie: YOU GET UP A FIVE IN THE MORNING AND GO TO BED AT TEN! YOU **NEED** REST! **GO HOME!** I'll take care of the show while you're gone.

Me:(whines) Mm, m, m, m, mehhe!

_Tsuki walks off stage to go home and get some sleep._

Marie: Now that little miss emo has gone, let's welcome Beauty and Gasser!

_Gasser walks on and sits on stool._

Marie: I said 'Beauty and Gasser', not just Gasser!

Gasser: I think she's sleeping.

Marie: Whatever, here's ImnotreallyawaitressUSASL

**1. Hey Gasser, step into the studio's ladies' locker room.**

Gasser: What!?

**2. No, really. I'm serious.**

_Gasser goes to ladies' locker room._

**3. Do you LIKE it?**

Gasser:(smirking) Well there is a bra that says property of Beauty on it.

**4. Beauty's showering. Well? What do you think of that BOD?**

Gasser: Holy f#ck you're right! _(wolf whistles)_

**5. That's good to hear ya perv.**

**6. Now go streak. EVERYWHERE. (Rapid-fire comments)**

Gasser: That isn't legal!

_Gasser leaves to go take a shower._

Marie: Gasser! What are you doing!?

_Beauty quickly runs on stage with a slice of toast in her mouth._

Beauty: Sorry I'm late!! Where's Tsuki?

Marie: Her day off. You're just in time.

**7. Hey Beauty. Gasser's showering with the other guys now.**

**8. Know what this means?**

Beauty: I have a slight idea.

**9. Step into the guy's shower room and whack their balls off.**

**10. don't do anything to Gasser 'tho. Watch him shower.**

**11. Has a fine right?**

Beauty: Yeah, lucky he has earplugs in or else he would've figured out I'm here.

**12. Nice to know. Take this AK-47 and go kill Czar Baldy Bald I. WHILE IN A (Over-curve labia-boob-nipple- emphasizing that makes all teenage boys go gaga ****grope mode) skintight leather jumpsuit.**

Beauty: Aw man, this is so embarrassing. _(leaves to go kill Czar Baldy Bald I)_

_Back at the studio..._

Marie: Do you know how long your girlfriend will be?

Gasser: For the last time, you whiney piece of shit, she's not my girlfriend!

Marie: When my big cous comes back you're in for it!

_Beauty comes back on._

Marie: Beauty! Gasser's being nasty to me!

Beauty: Gas-Can! She's only eleven!

Gasser: And?

Marie: Fine! Here's animefreak469!

**gasser if u could chose how u could die what would u choose**

Gasser: Fall of a building or in my sleep.

**interesting...**

**oh also gasser i dare u to show us ur baby videos on how u got toilet trained! HA!**

Marie: Aw! Gasser's baby vids! Play video 1!

Video 1

_Gasser, age one, was crawling on the floor wearing only a blue shirt. His face was screwed up but then a look of relief came on his face. He then moved away from where he was sat and there was a pool of yellow liquid on the floor._

End of video

Gasser:_(blushing with slight embarrassment) _I never really got toilet trained until I was older.

Marie: What a retard! Now please welcome KOKOroNOmondai!

**:dare**

**beauty & gasser to sing with denbo to defeat a enemy and it can't be from a**

**song must be orginall**

_Denbo comes running on stage._

Denbo: Come on! Let's sing to be win!

Marie: I gotta suggestion! Why not sing 'Akatsuki Sailor Song'!

Denbo: Yeah! Let's sing!

(Note: B-Beauty, G-Gasser and D-Denbo)

Gasser: Let's just get this over and done with.

B &G: ♪ _If we all come together, we know what to do. We all come together just to sing we love you. And if we all come together, we know what to do. We all come together just for you._ ♪

D: ♪_Racing all, around the seven sees, chasing all the guys and making robberies. Causing panic everywhere they go. Party-hardy on titanic._ ♪

B & G: ♪_Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing. Drinking, drinking, till the ship is sinking. Gambling stealing, lots of s#x appealing everywhere they go!_ ♪

Marie: Way to go guys. That singing could kill anyone. OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!! YOUR SINGING KILLED BIFFIE!

Gasser: Who the heck is biffie?

Marie: My pet rat you plonker!

Beauty: Can we just carry on with the show?

Marie: Ok! Here's one of my big cous's friends,INSANExKONEKO

Gasser: As long as she's not as insane as you two then I'm fine with her.

Marie: Oh no. She's nothing like that.

Gasser: That's good then.

Marie: She's much worse!

**ok questions for both beauty and gasser**

**1)do you 2 like cabbage?**

Beauty: Well, Bobobo sometimes tells me to eat my vegetables so...

Gasser: You actually eat that shit?

Beauty:_(head enlarges with rage) _BOBOBO TOLD ME TO OK!?

Gasser: Y-yes.

**2)Please convert to the relgion of jashin.It fits you 2 well its um...AHA!for people who like beans and people with wierd natural hair colours(Yeah right their real hair colours alright)ps bobobo or donpatch wont be there Please sign up**

Beauty: Sure. Why not?

**3)Haha you have just signed a death wish .please now sacrifice yourselves:)**

**4)Do you think the sporks will win the football match?**

Gasser: No!

**5)Have you ever met a one-eyed-spaced-pigeon-obsessed-witch-with- green hair-and-red eyes-with-a-spongebob squarepants-tshirt-on?**

Beauty: N-no. I-I don't think I'd want to either.

**6)Do you like marmite?**

Gasser: Sure, I can't get enough of it!

Beauty: Now who's the one that eats horrible stuff?

Gasser: Marmite is better than cabbage!

**7)Does Chrispian stalk you?**

Gasser: Who's Crispian?

Beauty: I HAVE A STALKER!?

**8)I laugh at your stupidity**

**9)Do you like to make faces out of the texture on the ceiling?**

Gasser: It helps to pass time.

**10)Did you know that twinkle twinkle little star and the abc song have the same tune?**

Beauty: Oh, wow you're right!

**11)You just tried it**

**12)I dont like you I HOPE TO NEVER TYPE TO YOU AGAIN FROM NOW ON I HATE BOBOBO AND WILL NEVER WATCH IT AGAIN! 13haha you are now being chased around by bobobo.you will now have less screen time and will not be payed for being on bobobo**

Gasser: You're right, she is worse.

**Dare :i dare you to lock gasser and beauty in an insane asylum room with orochimaru from naruto**

Gasser: Are you nuts!? He's a gay paedophile!

Beauty: No!

Marie:_(kicks Beauty and Gasser in insane __asylum room)_ Get in there!

Orochimaru: Why hello there children. The earth says, hello.

Beauty/Gasser: Get us outta here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_After being tortured, Beauty and Gasser are let back onto the studio._

Marie: Ok, dare 2!

**dare2:I dare you to lock gasser and beuty in a room alone with the insanetrio**

Marie: What! Tsuki! What're you doing here! I told you to go to sleep!

Me: Well I am in the insanetrio!

Marie: Fine. Beauty, Gasser, go in the room.

_All except Marie go in room_

Gasser: It's no wonder you're insane if you're in the insanetrio, Tsuki.

Aka-raion: I know I know! _(whispers something to Tsuki and Koneko)_

Insantrio: **I work at Burger King making flame-broiled Whoppers  
**

**I wear paper hats  
**

**Would you like an ****apple pie**** with that?  
**

**Would you like an apple pie with that?  
**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**I gotta run**

**I gotta run**

**I gotta run**

**I gotta run**

**Don't bob for fries in hot vat it really hurts bad and so do skin grafts  
**

**Would you like an apple pie with that?  
**

**Would you like an apple pie with that? **

Where is the bell?  


**Wait for the bell  
**

**Can't hear the bell  
**

**Where is the bell?  
**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**I work at Burger King making flame-broiled Whoppers  
**

**I wear paper hats  
**

**Would you like an apple pie with that?  
**

**Would you like an apple pie with that?  
**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

**Ding fries are done**

Beauty/Gasser: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marie: Well folks that's all we got time for. See you when Tsuki finally decides to update again.


End file.
